By The Sea
by pandorabox82
Summary: Aaron is vacationing with Jack at the seashore, and he bumps into a woman that he thought was long dead. Will the one night stand turn into the promise of something more?


Aaron was not usually the one to mope, and yet this entire vacation had him doing just that. Thankfully, Jessica had agreed to come along, so that she could watch Jack when he needed some time to be alone and stew in his unhappiness, but that seemed to be entirely too much time. And inevitably, his thoughts would turn to Beth, and how much he missed her, despite their break up being a mutual decision.

As he continued to walk along the boardwalk of the beach, he found his gaze caught by a stand selling jewelry, and he ambled over to it slowly. "I make everything by hand," a familiar voice said, and Aaron turned his head to look at a ghost from his past. "Aaron?" the woman gasped out, her hand clapping over her mouth as her eyes grew wide.

"Erin. You're alive. But how can that be?"

She shrugged a little as she invited him back behind the table, motioning for him to sit down. "I had to escape that life. It nearly killed me, as you are well aware. And so, when I was offered something completely different, through WitSec, I jumped at the opportunity. Here, I'm Erin Shaw, and my three children come visit me for the summer, and I'm finally happy."

The smile on her face took his breath away and he nodded as he settled in his seat. "Does Dave know you're alive?"

"Oh, most certainly. However, we made our choices that night in the coroner's office. And over the years, the love I had for him has faded into a fond memory of a time that I learned to live again." As Aaron watched, she looked down at her right hand. On her ring finger was a gorgeous amethyst ring, which he knew to be her birthstone, and he wondered if his friend had gotten it for her. "It's the little things that sometimes get to me. But, how is Jack? He must be ten or eleven by now."

"Ten, going on fifty. He takes after me entirely too much. I was hoping that the extra time with Jessica would instill more of his mother in him, but that has not been the case."

Erin nodded as she stood and helped a customer out, making the sale. He felt his eyes bug out a little at the price paid, only then realizing that she had forged something most worthwhile out of her enforced solitude. "My children were the same, Aaron. It seems when you have a problem as serious as mine was, there are always repercussions."

She plopped back down in her seat, her shoulders hunching as she lost the easy smile that had graced her lips just minutes earlier. And Aaron found himself wanting to do anything to bring it back. "But they get to spend their summers here, at the beach, in a veritable paradise."

"It's not bad, true. There are just times where I wish that things had turned out a little differently for all of us." She met his gaze steadily, even as she blinked back a few tears. "And I make more than enough with my jewelry to be comfortable. What else could I want?"

"A companion," he said, and they both froze at the words. "Beth moved to Hong Kong, can you believe it? I would have jumped at the opportunity as well, had I been in her position. But it's one thing to be New York City long distance, and another to be an entire continent long distance."

"It's rather hard to find a decent companion at my age. And it doesn't help that I compare all the men I meet to…"

"Rossi?" he asked, surprised to see her shake her head no. "Then who?"

"Oh, no one special," she lied, and he frowned as he touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should never have opened my mouth. Tell me everything that's going on back home, will you?"

"Only if you come out to supper with me tonight. I don't want to distract you from your work, and I would love to have an adult conversation at least once on this vacation."

A slight blush tinged her cheeks pink as Erin nodded. "I suppose that would be all right. Does the Blue Water Grille at seven sound good?"

"Perfect." Before he could think about his actions, Aaron picked up her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. "I shall await this evening with the sweetest anticipation."

A soft laugh escaped her lips at his over exaggerated Southern accent, which made him smile. "You don't have to try and charm me, Aaron. I know everything I need to know about you already." He nodded and left the booth, turning to give Erin one last look and wave before blending in with the crowd once more. Suddenly, he couldn't wait until the evening.

CMCMCMCMCM

Jessica had convinced him to go with a suit and tie, having looked up the restaurant that Erin had mentioned while he was telling Jack about his date, and Aaron was grateful for the advice when he pulled up to the doors fifteen minutes early. Everyone was dressed up, and he would have felt out of place in a polo shirt and khakis, like he had planned on.

"Aaron!"

His head whipped around at the sound of his name, and he grinned when he got his first good look at Erin. She was in a dark purple sheath dress that accentuated her curves, her hair in loose waves that gently touched her shoulders. He must have stared for too long, since another blush sprang up on her cheeks as he made his way to her side. "How did you get here before I did?"

"I was never one to abide tardiness, especially in myself," she murmured, stepping close to him. "I've already put our names in, it shouldn't be much longer."

Aaron nodded as he instinctively hooked his arm around her waist, holding her a little closer than was proper. Erin didn't seem to mind, though, since she didn't step away or remove his hand. "Have you been here often?" he asked as they waited.

"A few times, with dates that didn't quite work out."

"Oh, this is a date, then."

He felt her shrug, and wondered what was going through her head at that moment. "I suppose that we could consider this that."

A warm, fuzzy, feeling filled the pit of his stomach, something that he hadn't felt since he had first dated Beth, and he tightened his grip on her waist as he took a deep breath. "We only have one night," he said lowly.

"I know. Sometimes all you need is one night." And then, Erin turned to him, rising up on her toes so that she could kiss him deeply, pouring out all her feelings into that one embrace, or so it seemed to Aaron. The sound of the sea in the background lent a romantic air to the kiss, and he lingered on her lips until he heard his name called by the host.

"That's us," he said lowly as his arm slipped back around her waist, leading her inside. Aaron pulled out her chair for her, letting his hand linger on her back as she scooted her chair closer to the table. Taking a seat across from her, he found that he couldn't concentrate on the menu as he stared at her, unable to reason out why she had been so bold as to kiss him.

"There are still a few more hours to this night, Aaron." She was smiling at him, and he smiled in return, unable to come up with an answer to her statement. There were times, when she was still with the BAU, when she made him feel like a naughty schoolboy, and it seemed like she still had that ability. "I suggest you order the salmon. It is absolutely delicious."

She was purring her words, and Aaron knew that she was deliberately trying to arouse him. He felt a challenge that he hadn't felt in months, and he arched his eyebrow as he lifted the menu up once more, staring unseeing at the words. He wanted to discombobulate her the same way she had him, but somehow he knew that no matter what, she would have the upper hand. "Maybe I'm looking for something a little more red blooded. Like a nice, rare, steak."

To his surprise, Erin blushed a deep red, even as she tried to look aloof and impervious to his comment. "Steak can be a good choice, too. Especially if you order it with asparagus."

He swallowed thickly, knowing that she was giving back the entendre, but still desire pooled in his groin as he nodded. "I do love asparagus."

"Wonderful." She set aside the menu and rested her chin on her threaded hands, her eyes staring at him. "There's something about the sea that makes me feel so energized. My home has the perfect view of the sunrise."

As he watched, her gaze softened into something romantic and dreamy, and Aaron found himself reaching out to take hold of her hand, letting his thumb run back and forth over her knuckles. She glanced down at the table, and he looked at her face, taking in the small lines around her eyes, the silver in her hair that made her seem all the more distinguished. Somehow, she had maintained her pale complexion, despite having the beach at her beck and call, and it made her all the more ethereal. "So, you're saying the sun will wake us up tomorrow."

Erin looked up at him through her eyelashes, giving him a knowing smile. "That would be a yes. There is something glorious about waking up with the sun kissing your skin, you know." He nodded and then looked up to see their server standing there, blushing deeply. "We'll have water to drink, and I would like the salmon. Aaron?"

"I'll have the New York strip, medium rare, with asparagus."

The young girl nodded hurriedly before scurrying off. It was only when she was out of earshot that Erin let out a soft giggle. "She's probably going to have the bartender make her an extra strong cocktail tonight. I didn't mean to scar her, though."

"She'll be fine." Aaron released her hand and adjusted his tie. Suddenly, the room felt entirely too warm, and he knew that was just a symptom of his arousal. "So, your children visit you here."

"Yes. It's been lovely to get to have a closer relationship with them. After the way that things went down, I wasn't certain that fences could be mended, and yet I've never been happier." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she took the water glass from the server's hand. As Aaron watched, she brought it to her lips and took a small sip, as if she needed to put some distance between them in that moment. "And how about Jack? How is he doing?"

"He's growing like a weed, and I see more and more of Haley in his face every day."

"That can be a blessing and a curse," she murmured before taking another sip of water. Aaron nodded, knowing exactly what she meant by the comment.

When their meals came, he found it quite easy to slip into a conversation with Erin, as they both seemed willing to have honest discourse. He stayed away from asking about Dave, or John Curtis, though he didn't fail to notice the infinity scar on her wrist. And she stayed away from Haley and Beth, as if she knew that such questions might be a little too much. The candle on the table had almost guttered by the time they finished dessert, and Aaron made certain to tip their server well before walking out with Erin on his arm.

"So, I walked here this evening. Did you drive or take a taxi?"

"I drove." She nodded and curved her body to fit his as he gave his ticket to the valet. The young man opened the door for Erin, and he helped her inside before going around to his side, making certain to leave a hefty tip. "Your home must be nearby, then," he said as soon as he'd pulled out into traffic.

"Yes, just continue on three blocks. I'm the white house on the right."

He nodded and drove, feeling her eyes on him the entire time. It didn't surprise him that the house she claimed as hers was bordering on a mansion, it seemed to fit her, for some reason. "This is beautiful," he said as he parked in front of the garage.

"A gift from David. Sometimes it takes more than a pretty gem on a finger to assuage the guilt that we feel. We vacationed here once, and I mentioned how much I loved this place. He remembered that, and now I have a wonderful place to call my home."

Aaron nodded as he got out of the car, going around to Erin's side and opening her door. "He loved you."

"Yes. It really was love, for both of us. But it was never meant to last. I'm learning to move on."

There was a sad tone to her voice, and he tightened his grip around her waist, wanting to comfort her as best he could. "It can take a while."

"I know. I feel like I'm just coming out of my shell, and then you appear." They stopped on the stoop, and she pulled her keys out of her purse, sliding one into the lock and turning it. "I am glad that you're here, Aaron. And I am more than willing to accept you as my lover tonight." Turning to him, she met his gaze, her lips slightly puckering. Taking the invitation, he bent down and kissed her gently, feeling a sigh wash across his face at the tender gesture.

"You know, one thing I've always failed to notice about you is that your eyes are like the sea. Changing with every mood, revealing more than you would realize, if you only paid attention." He gave her another soft kiss as they tumbled through the door, and she closed one arm around his neck, holding him close as he kicked it closed behind them.

"Oh, Aaron," she breathed out as they broke apart, and he tried not to pay attention to the fact that there were tears in her eyes. "Take me to my room."

Gone was the sultry temptress from earlier. In her place was a tender, hesitant, wanting, woman, and he felt a wave of affection rush over him as he nodded. "All you had to do was ask," he said lowly as he took hold of her hand. As they walked past a small end table, she dropped off her purse and keys, and he smiled at the familiar gesture.

All the way up the stairs, she was quiet, as if she was trying to steady her nerves. With gentle nudges, Erin guided him to her bedroom, and he smiled a little when he walked into the room. It was such a perfect reflection of her, from the way the four poster bed was pushed up close to the window, to the antique vanity that was next to the closet. "I suppose that you've seen my soul, now," she whispered as she stepped away from him to sit on the bed.

"Am I the first one you've brought here?" She nodded, and the longing in her eyes told her that she was missing companionship, and that he was the first in a long time she had felt comfortable with letting in this far. With careful, confident, steps, he closed the distance between them and knelt on the floor, looking up at her. "I'm honored."

Erin tried to laugh a little, but it was a brittle sound that soon gave way to tears. It took him only a moment to wrap his arms around her, hugging her tightly as he rubbed her back. "I don't know why I'm so fragile all of a sudden," she whispered in his ear.

"Because I've disrupted the life you've created for yourself here. I remind you of everything that you left behind. I don't want this to be sad…"

"Neither do I," she quickly replied as she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. "I know that this is what I want. Make love to me, Aaron."

Through her tears, her gaze was strong, wanting, and he nodded in response as he gave her another soft kiss, his hands skimming around to her back and running the zipper of her dress down her spine. Her skin was so warm against his knuckles, and he deftly unhooked her bra before reaching up to the neckline and pulling the garments off her body.

Knowing that he had to disrobe as well, he tugged her to her feet, letting the dress fall to the floor as he began to loosen his tie. Their hands met, and he smiled as she began to unbutton his shirt. With Erin's hands occupied, Aaron undid his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor in the same heap as her dress and bra.

"Do they ever bother you?" she asked as she ran her fingers over the scars on his torso, a pained look on her face.

"No. Why?"

"My wrist troubles me at times," she whispered, focusing on his chin, as if she knew that she couldn't look into his eyes at that moment.

Aaron picked up her arm and looked intently at her wrist, taking in the white scar that marked her flesh. "Our scars tell us that we survived." He then brought the wrist to his lips, kissing it tenderly before letting his fingers dance up her arm and over her chest, watching the deep flush of excitement that bloomed to life on her pale skin.

"So they do," she panted out, finally meeting his eyes. "Oh, if only we could stay like this." Her breathy words took him by surprise, but he was careful to not let her know that, since he didn't want to make her skittish.

Instead, he gently pushed her back onto bed, looking down at her, desire sharpening his senses as he took in the way that her nipples had puckered with anticipation already, the way her breaths were shallow with want, and the way she had positioned her body in open acceptance. "You're beautiful," he said, and she smiled a little wider as she rolled her eyes a little. "I mean it."

"I know you do." Her eyes slid closed as she continued to smile, and Aaron shucked his boxers before climbing onto the bed and straddling her body. Taking care not to rest too much weight on her, he bent over and began to place light kisses along the line of her jaw, watching her carefully to make certain that she was finding everything pleasurable.

A sigh broke from her lips as he dragged his lips down her neck, his tongue darting out to tease and tickle the pulse point of her neck before he zeroed in on her breasts. Somehow, he knew that she enjoyed having her breasts kissed and caressed, and as he suckled her, Aaron let his hands trip down her body to tug her panties off.

With the last barrier between them removed, he paused a moment, looking up at her face. "Aaron? Why did you stop?"

"I need a condom."

"Oh, right," she replied as she languidly reached out her arm, opening the drawer on the nightstand and reaching in to pluck out a foil square, handing it to him with a smile on her face. "Hurry, please?"

"Of course." It didn't take long for him to rip the package open, rolling the condom over his erection before going back to more pleasant pursuits, his lips claiming her other nipple as he nudged her legs open a tad wider, fitting himself between her and then thrusting into her willing body. Erin met him thrust for thrust, her legs wrapping around his hips and drawing him in deeper. Soon, the sounds of their heavy breathing and grunts filled the air, and she hooked her arms around his neck, holding him close as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

"Aaron!" she wailed as came, her nails digging into the muscles of his shoulders, and her grunted one last time as he came too. Panting, he flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling, smiling when he felt Erin cuddle up close to him. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," he replied as he turned on his side so that he could stroke her hair lightly. "I'll be right back, okay? Where's your restroom?"

"The door next to the vanity," she murmured as a wide yawn split her mouth. He nodded before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. Erin sighed a little as she watched him slip off the bed, and he surreptitiously took of the used condom, knowing that he could throw it out when he reached the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, Aaron looked around for a trash can, tossing the condom inside before washing his hands and then rummaging around for a washcloth. As he ran it beneath warm water, he thought about this moment that he had just shared with Erin. There was something that had felt so right with having her in his arms, something that he wanted to explore more fully, but he didn't know where her head was at the present time.

Releasing a long, slow, breath, he turned the water off and made his way back to the bedroom. Aaron was not surprised to find her sleeping, since he had been preoccupied with his thoughts for a long time, and he smiled a little as he gently sat on the bed. Spreading her legs a little, he quickly washed off the traces of the lovemaking before once more padding off to the bathroom and tossing the used cloth into the hamper.

Erin had curled up on the far side of the bed by the time he had returned, and Aaron found himself watching her as he stretched out along her body, pulling the sheet over them. From the depths of her sleep, Erin snuggled back against him, a contented sigh escaping her lips as he draped his arm around her waist, finding that it fit quite perfectly. "I still have a little vacation time saved up," he murmured as he stroked her hair lightly. "Perhaps we could spend it with you." The words felt right, and he smiled as he pictured taking Jack to the beach with her, sitting under an umbrella as the sun shone down on them. It was so nice to dream of an uncomplicated future, and he easily slipped from waking to dreaming, Erin and Jack and Jessica there with him, by the sea.


End file.
